


Blue Blanket

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: The Adorable Adventures of Spencer and Little Derek [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Spencer Reid, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, little Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: I was going to write a F/F/F one shot for a different story of mine, but then this somehow happened, I don't know.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: The Adorable Adventures of Spencer and Little Derek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685974
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Blue Blanket

Spencer doesn't know why but Derek absolutely loves his blue blanket. He has a couple stuffies, and as much as he loves them he didn't need them. He used his pacis all the time but it didn't have to be a certain one, any of them were fine. Blue blanket was different, not just any blanket would do, it had to be blue blanket. It was his favorite.

Spencer doesn't think he has ever seen little Derek so sad before. The way that his face crumbled when he couldn't find the blanket broke Spencer's heart. He helped Derek search the house for the blanket with no luck. Derek would call out 'blue blanket' as if it would reply, and as adorable as it was it only made Spencer's heart break more for his boy.

After searching the whole house at least twice Derek sat down on the floor in the bedroom, with tears now streaming down his face. He was convinced that he was never going to see his blanket ever again. He didn't want it to be gone, it was special.

Spencer sat down next to Derek and gently hugged him. Clooney sat down in front of them. He licked the boy's face and whimpered when it didn't make him smiled. The dog moved to lay next to his boy with his head in his lap. Derek just hid his face in Spencer's shoulder, not wanting to do anything else.

Then the doorbell had to ring and take Spencer away from him. Spencer said he would be back but Derek doesn't care, he wants Spencer now. He left anyway. Now Derek has no blue blanket, and no Spencer, all he has is Clooney. Clooney isn't going to leave him.

"Hi Lucy." Spencer greeted his neighbor.

"Hi Spencer." Lucy smiled back.

It didn't take long for Spencer to notice the folded blanket Lucy was carrying, "I just wanted to return your blanket." Lucy explained, "When I came to get Clooney he was laying on the blanket and he kept trying to take it with him. I couldn't bear to make him leave it behind. I meant to return it sooner but completely forgot about it when Derek came to get Clooney."

It made sense then. Spencer has seen Clooney drag the blanket around and lay his head on it when he misses Derek. It's most likely the smell. With how much Derek carries it around when he's little and how hard it is to convince the kid that it needs washed it undoubtedly smells like Derek.

"Thank you." Spencer took the blanket from Lucy, "Clooney did behave for you, right?"

"Of course. He just insisted on sleeping on the blanket every night." Lucy replied.

"Some odors give dogs a sense of pleasure, especially their owners. Clooney likey used the blanket because it smelled more strongly of Derek and I than your home." Spencer explained, Lucy just smiled, she'd gotten used to Spencer's random facts at this point, "Well, thank you again."

"No problem. Have a good day Spencer." The girl waved.

"You too Lucy."

Spencer closed the door and unfolded the plush blanket. He's amazed that it's still soft with how much Derek drags it around. Maybe that's why Derek loves it. None of that mattered though, what mattered is Derek could get his blanket back.

Spencer wiped a few tears off of Derek's cheek, "Hey Buddy, can we dry those tears?"

Derek nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve. He still hadn't looked at Spencer, so he couldn't see what he'd brought for him. When Derek finally looked up his eyes caught exactly what Spencer wanted them to.

"Bwue bwanket!" Derek cheered, instantly reaching out for the object.

"Lucy had it, Clooney brought it to her house because he missed his Derek." Spencer explained, sitting down next to Derek.

Clooney perked up seeing Derek smiling again. The dog began attacking his owner in kisses as some sort of celebration. Derek tried to squirm away from the dog but Clooney kept licking his face.

"Cwooney!" Derek squealed, " 'top it. Don't want swobber kisses."

"Clooney." Spencer caught the dog's attention and got him to stop.

Derek wiped most of the slobber off of his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. Spencer had to grab a washcloth from the bathroom to clean off the rest. Derek tried to squirm away from Spencer too.

Spencer sat down next to Derek, "Next time we go we can put your blanket in the closet so Clooney doesn't get it."

"But Cwooney need it too." Derek replied.

"Clooney needs blue blanket?"

"Mhm." Derek nodded, "Take care of him when we gone."

"Oh, I see." Spencer smiled.

Derek climbed into Spencer's lap and snuggled up to his caregiver. Spencer wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead. Clooney wanted to get in on the cuddles and sat up against Spencer and Derek.

"Cwooney a good doggy." Derek hugged Clooney, earning himself another kiss on the cheek.

"He is a good dog." Spencer scratched behind the dog's ears.

Derek was happy. He had his doggy, his blue blanket, and his Spencer. All of his favorite things. He can't ask for anything more.


End file.
